Do You Still Love Me?
by twilight's-red-moon
Summary: Bella is about to get changed. Somthing happens to Edward. Rated T just in case. Really sucky summary. sorry. I apologise in advance if i dont update a ton.
1. Chapter 1

"EDWARD!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear him run up the stairs. When he panics even he is loud.

"What is it Bella?" he asks gasping for the breath that he doesn't need.

"We need to go to the meadow today!" I exclaimed. He rolls his eyes.

"Why?"

"You know what tomorrow is and since Charlie thinks we are at Collage we have no reason to stay home. And I have a feeling that if we stay here Alice will try to make the most out of my last day as a human."

"I heard that Bella, and it is absolutely true. You had better have Edward run you far away." Alice said from down the hall.

"Fine, we will leave, love. But no meadow for us today. That is for another time. Today you and I are going on a trip." He informs me while giving me my favorite crooked smile.

"Okay" I say to him as he dazzles me once again.

 

"Edward where are we going?" I asked him. He had had me change into his favorite outfit. The one with the dark blue blouse. I wanted to know what he had planed. He knew I hated surprises.

"Bella, you must learn to have some patience. I am a vampire but I can only go so fast"

"Fine. Then tell me this, are we staying in the state? Or are we visiting someone?"

"No, we wont be in the state for long. You need to do one thing first. Say goodbye to Charlie. Then we are headed out of state till tomorrow evening. You still want to be changed at twilight correct?" He was filling me in little by litte on his plan

"Yes. But why do I have to say goodbye to Charlie? He thinks we are at collage."

"We have a problem involving a few unwelcome intruders in our happiness. Unless we take a few drastic measures Charlie and Renee and anyone who does not believe you are dead will be put into grave danger."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice, Alice?" I asked "Honey? Did you just have a vision?"

Alice nodded yes and said "Jazzy, where are Bella and Edward going? He told me they would only be gone for a few hours. But then I see Charlie devastated. Heartbroken. I don't know how to describe it."

"Well Alice there are some unwelcome people coming into our lives soon. Yes we all knew you would not see it you see they are…

"Bella what are you doing here?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Well dad, you know how fall break is coming up soon. Well Edward and I plan to go on a trip with his family so we thought you should know that I wont be home for awhile."

"Oh ok, well thanks for letting me know, since you only left a few weeks ago there is not really that much catching up to do so you kids can hang around if you want but…"

"That's ok dad we need to go and head to the Cullens place to let them know that we do plan to go with them. Well see you. Love you bye Daddy."

"bye hon."

And with that Edward and I walked out the door to fake my death. And to never speak to Charlie as his daughter again.

"Is it time yet?" He asked the Watcher.

"Almost, let them think that all is going well. I suggest we don't involve the man. He seems to… well prepared… well I don't know how else to put it."

"HOW LONG!" He asked with his infuriating temper.

"13 days exactly," The watcher responded


	3. Chapter 3

"JASPER! YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR BUTT IN TO THIS ROOM AND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON THIS INSTANT OR…"did you know it is really hard to treating my husband I mean what is his all time favorite thing? Me. And I sure as heck am not treating myself. It would probably be faster to go and ask Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I called after running into his office at vampire speed. "You know what Jazzy is hiding from me! He said "We knew you wouldn't see it" not "I knew you wouldn't see it" that normally means that you, Edward, and Jasper know something all together!" I said so quickly that if Bella were here she would not have understood any of it.

"Alice for god's sake calm down! You obviously are going to go on a wild rampage if I tell you and if I don't you probably will to so. Soon someone more dangerous than we have ever faced before is going to become a problem in Bella's life. If this someone is Bella's problem she, of course, won't want to put us in danger. Especially since the someone is not an issue until after she is changed." If he has this much information on this vampire they must be an issue. Otherwise he wouldn't bother "and of course we are going to take care of this as a family. Weather Bella likes it or not. Alice this foe is not like any we have battled before. If we don't take the right precautions then well the results would be catastrophic. Alice the enemies are not vampires. No they are much more terrifying. They are Angels"

_Edward has just explained to Bella what Alice just learned from Carlisle._

"But Edward, how can angels be evil? And how can you know about them if Alice can't see them?" I pretty much screamed at Edward. Well as loud as you can scream in a restaurant in Port Angeles. Yes for some reason he decided to take be back to the location of our first date.

"But Bella answer the question "How can vampires be good" and also we know they are coming because of the fact that the other day, when jasper was hunting with me, Jasper was letting emotions flow in and out of him when suddenly he felt none of my stressfulness, it was a day when there was not much out. And suddenly I could not hear his thoughts. Angels, is what Carlisle told us when we explained this to him. He says he had seen it only once before. Before I has even joined him." This was obviously stressing him out very much. "We are only missing one piece of the puzzle. Why do they want you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the ideas edwardlover2008 you are the only one who answer my question. And to all of you who think I am rushing and not getting the characters personalities right, well I am __**definitely **__not Stephanie Myers so get the hell over it!_

" Watcher, when is the girl going to be changed? I need her power NOW!" He said, "Why do I have you. You are supposed to find their every step before it happens. If you cannot even tell me the largest most outstanding details why do I keep you!? Find what I want if you want to prosper if you don't, well let's not dwell on that shall we?"

"Yes master. They shall change her by the time the next twilight dawns, and they know we are coming"

* * *

"Edward, you know what you have got to do. You guys are not protecting me yet again from the evil that seems to follow me," we sat arguing about it on his front porch "You need to change me and then you all need to leave none of you staying behind. Once I am a vampire I will fend for myself and none of you will be put into danger. Once I am positive I am safe to be around I might try to find you. If I cant well then I don't know." I was rambling on about a plan I was not even sure about my self but the one thing I did know was that none of them are going to put themselves in danger for me.

"Bella darling, I am not leaving you for all the danger in the world, and no noting you can say will change that fact. Alice, Carlisle, and everyone else will stay too so you need to get used to the fact that in this family we protect each other." Edward said giving me my favorite crooked smile, he seemed to think that people attacking was always a big joke.

"Edward you are going to do, it get over it."

"No."

"Yes"

"No." He said yet again stubbornly as I walked away towards the house. As I figured he ran to get around me at vampire speed, then enveloped me in a kiss. "We do it my way then?" he asked curious to see if he had won.

"No. This is not over Edward Cullen," I replied as I yawned, it was very late.

"We will continue this tomorrow. Time for the human to go to bed for the last time." He ordered, picking me up bridal style.

* * *

"Bella, Edward, ten minutes until twilight!" Alice called up the stairs. I had just gotten changed into a new outfit, not that I really cared what I was wearing during the change, Alice did though. So I had dawned a new blue baby doll tee with a pair of jeans.

"Edward, were am I going to be changed?" I questioned for the 10th time that day. I got to choose the time if Edward got to chose the place. I chose twilight.

"You shall see love" He replied as I climbed onto his back. And then we arrived. Of all the places he chose our meadow.

"Thank you Edward. Lets get this over with." I announced now that everyone was there.

"Are you **absolutely** positive that this is what you want Bella? Because you are very welcome to change your mind." Edward wondered.

"Yes all I want is to be with you."

"Then that is it, I love you Bella. We will fight this together." Edward whispered

"All of us" Alice chimed in too.

"I love you Edward, I love all you guys. And thanks. But don't go putting yourselves in danger for me."

"Silly Bella." My love laughed as he leaned in. First he kissed me. Then he laid me down and bit me. The fire started there.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 1

BPOV

The pain did come. Yet only for a few seconds. Did something go wrong? I tried to open my eyes, and found that I could not force them to release. I laid there and tried to move my arm, yet it felt like a lead block. I wanted to awake and have him continue with the transformation. I found I could not. What happened, did it fail, was I dead?

APOV

"Carlisle, shouldn't she be screaming? Why did it stop almost right away? Is she all right? WHY!" I was screaming though if I had whispered he would have heard me.

"Alice! SHUT UP!" jasper yelled back at me. I think the worried-ness and anger I was feeling was affecting him.

"Guys. Don't worry; Bella is an extremely odd person. If anyone is going to avoid the pain then it would be her."

"Edward, you need to stay with her, Jasper, Emmett, you two come with me to try to speak with the angels. Alice, Esme, round something up for Bella to drink when she wakes up. Just in case we do not want her in the forest. No one stay alone so rose stay with Bella and Edward." Carlisle ordered very calmly.

"Fine." We all responded. I really wanted to go with Carlisle and jasper but I knew that I needed to stay with Esme. It was just plain not safe alone with the angels out there.

* * *

Day 2

BPOV

I still could not move, and there was no pain so I just laid there. I missed Edward.

Day 3

JPOV

Well that was not what Carlisle expected in the least.

"Alice! How are you? Has Bella woken up yet. No probably not since it is only noon." I questioned her and answered myself.

"What happened?" Alice demanded.

"Lets let Carlisle tell you. He understands better than me. One thing I can tell you is that is did not turn out the way Carlisle imagined it."

"Well, the angels feel that Bella is going to have a significant power and have no intentions of backing off in under any circumstances. Not good for our side but we will keep this family safe and together. No matter what the consequences. Jasper you said you might have a plan?" This is about all the explaining that he would do. I know he left out certain details out for their sakes.

"Yes, but I don't think that Bella and Alice will approve of it so I will not share. It is the only certain way to keep us safe." I said, dreading the reaction of my bride.

"JASPER! TELL ME!" You see I expected this reaction so I was prepared to tell her

"No."

"Yes!" and after that I left the room. The facts of this plan involved the angels so closely that she would never see. Perfect.

* * *

EPOV

"Carlisle, it is twilight. She should have woken up by now! FIX HER NOW!" I roared. I cared not who heard me. My love could be in the most danger of her life.

BPOV

I should have woken by now. I can just feel it. I fear that I am dead.


	6. Chapter 6

The pain finally ended. I guessed I was finally in heaven. I don't really understand what happened but I felt the need to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was Alice. Now really when you think you are dead you don't want to be taunted by pictures of your old best friend. I think she was shocked to see me too. I am not really sure but I suddenly got the distinct feeling that I was still some how alive.

"Bella?" she questioned quietly. I only wanted to see one person.

"Where is Edward?"

"Oh, Bella!" She sobbed tearlessly.

* * *

"She needs to get away! Carlisle Help Her!" I screamed at my father. He thought for a second then

"Edward, you have to make a choice, leave her and let her and everyone else in the family think you are dead. It will make her run. Or let her stand and fight. You know she has the power." Carlisle gave me two choices already knowing the one I was going to choose.

* * *

"B-b-but how could that happen" I asked through crying sobs, "And why am I crying?"

"Bella I DON'T KNOW! I am devastated too! You are the only thing we can worried about now, you were down and in pain for 13 days!" Alice and Rose were restraining me. But they were failing. I shook one more time and I was gone, gone and never coming back. 13 days though, I thought that you were only supposed to be in pain for 3 days? Plus I was crying with real tears. I needed to feed though. But the one thing I craved was not blood, no I wanted something different. I wanted souls.

* * *

"What do you mean she was crying real tears? Even when she lost Edward, like us all, she is still a vampire. We have no blood or tears." Alice should know this by now. I thought, at the same time I was busy wondering where Edward went off too. Probably to a collage, or to another of our houses. We all missed him dearly. Especially Esme. It was so much harder for everyone else. They all thought he was dead. But how could Bella cry real tears. There were so many things that were strange about her. No one could read her mind, she was not scared by who we are, and her blood.

"Carlisle, there was one other thing I still noticed about her. Her Blood. You know how after someone is changed he or she still has a slight smell of his or her old blood? But otherwise the venom dilutes the scent. Bella still had the exact smell as when she went onto that table." As Alice said that it all made sense. Bella never was completely human after all.

* * *

**OK guys I know it is way short and it is very confuzling but you can PM me if you have questions. I will try to update this weekend but i have been way busy this past couple months.OK Luvs to you all**

**twilight's-red-moon**


	7. Chapter 7

385 Years Later

_I hate doing this._ I thought as I took a small part of the deer's soul. I would have to heal this one. I had taken a bit too much. _I also need to take down another deer for the blood soon._ I found, soon after I ran from the Cullens, that I needed blood also. I only needed it about 4 times a year, and I only needed about a deer's worth. The good part was I only had to kill a few times a year. The bad part was the souls. I never, now, have to take an entire soul out of someone. I have learned that an animal soul would suffice also. But once in awhile I found that I NEEDED to have part of a human soul. It wasn't as bad anymore, I used to make the people love noting anymore, now I can control the power. I only have to take away a few things they love. All the things are still there, they just don't feel the same way anymore. That was only one of my powers. When I take away souls I can also take away skills at the same time, then transfer then to myself. It is kind of funny; I always remember how Edward thought that vampires had no souls. How wrong he was. The reason the angels wanted me, or rather had wanted me was because I could ruin anybody and turn them into a powerless drone who would do their masters bidding. Vampire's souls were the strongest. I also learned when facing the angels (and beating the angels, single-handedly) that angels had no souls. Boy did people have it wrong, they thought vampires were evil; too bad the writers of the bible did not meet these angels.

_Flashback:_

"_Zo__het__meisje__dat__ u __zich__hebt__beslist__om__bij__ons__uiteindelijk__aan__te__sluiten__?" The Largest angel who sat in a throne above the rest asked._

"_Sorry I don't speak Murderer!" I growled knowing very well that he had just spoken in Dutch. _**(AN: No offence meant if you speak Dutch or are Dutch, you are most likely not a murderer or an evil angel but if you are, I am a bit concerned about how you spend your time) **

"_Ahh so we have an English speaker in our midst, I take it you don't understand Dutch?" the man in the main throne questioned, "and why are we now being assumed murderers?"_

**(AN:The next part of this story was going to take place in Dutch, but since I cant even understand Spanish let alone Dutch, I will just SAY that it took place in Dutch and will write it in English)**

"_I know that you are murderers. You killed my husband, and tried to kill my brother and father. I will not put up with you trying to destroy my family any longer." I said sounding much braver than I felt. Then my power took over._

End Flashback 

That was when my 2nd power kicked in. My battle power, the problem with it was, I didn't know what I did. I just blacked out and then woke up to find the enemy vanquished. Weird but cool, and very helpful. Then I felt a pain on my arm. I looked down to see that I had been clutching my arm. I had broken through my skin, and was bleeding. Not good. Note to self: make sure to call work and let them know that I was sick. No it wasn't that it was a huge cut, or that I really was sick. No it was the fact that one drop of my blood could kill a person in seconds. If someone brushed against my arm then I would have to explain why there was a corpse of my fellow worker in my office. Not many ways to explain that one.

Then I heard a glass-shattering scream. Then another, and another. I ran towards the sound, and found what I had expected. I saw 3 young girls looked like they were about 13 or 14, though they could have passed for high school students, withering on the ground with pain. I saw a shadow move in the forest, along with a glint of topaz and copper. I went to pick up the girls and saw that they had stopped screaming. That was odd, but I would worry about that later. I grabbed them and ran back to my house.

**(AN: I was going to stop here but…) **

I left the girls in the sound proof room that I had built just incase of a situation like this. They had started to scream again. I knew that there was nothing I could do except wait. Morphine does not work, I tried to ease the pain on others but it did not help in the slightest. I decided that I would see if I could contact Jacy. I had not talked to her for a while so I decided to go on im. She was not on, though Kim was on so I talked to her. I went and watched TV, hunted and listened to music after. I cleaned and before I knew it, it had been 3 days; it was about 10 minutes before the screaming had started so I decided to go and wait for the girls to wake up. I entered the room and then the girls woke up soon after.

"Your Bella! Oh god, I was just changed wasn't I? Anagha? Sam? Where are they?" the girl with brown hair questioned. When she turned her head I noticed that her hair, which had three colors in the sun, before had become more prominent. The red and gold really shone out.

"Yes I am Bella, yet I am surprised you know. Yes you were changed, and your friends are right over on the other beds and should wake up soon," as soon as I had said that the black haired girl woke up.

"Nicole? Sam? Where am I?" she asked. I was a bit surprised by her appearance. I had never seen someone with dark skin changed before. Her skin had become lighter but was still the brown color that Indian skin was. It, I'm sure was, very unique.

"ANAGHA! Do you know what you are!? Do you know who is in the room with us?" The girl I guessed was Nicole whisper-screamed to her friend, "Anagha, that is Bella Swan and we are vampires."

"Cool." Anagha seemed like the kind of person who took everything in stride, "Sammy too?" they both looked at me then the blond girl yelled.

"Anagha! Nicole! The flaming marshmallow people are attacking me!" she started flailing around and fell off the bed.

"Yup, Sam too." The two girls said at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok Nicole, you are the brunette correct? Anagha you have black hair, and Samantha has blond." I recited. I wanted to learn their names now that we were going to be staying together for a while. I found that the girls had actually been in the woods in back of the boarding school. I had, it turned out, been hunting over 4 miles away. They had screamed loud enough to reach far away and my hearing had helped too. These girls had no parents that would care if they returned. It turned out that Nicole knew me somehow and that she would not tell me how. Neither would the other 2. These girls were like sisters, spending every year together since they were old enough to go to this school. It felt like they were talking behind my back, but that would be impossible unless they had a mental connection. Very possible with these 3.

"Yup Bella, that would be correct. Now I need to hunt. I feel like I am in the mood for … well I guess I really don't have much choice the only thing in this area are deer," Nicole, who seemed to be the spokesperson of the girls trailed off. Finally the girl named Sam spoke up. Though she was probably blabbing to the other 2 in her head, she should speak out loud though. I would not get offended.

"No Bella. Anagha is normally our group speaker. It is just that Nicole knows more about you and your ways. And of course with me speaking out loud, you would probably just get very confused, that is why I am using my connection to talk to Anagha and Nicole." We all looked at her very confused. "I guess I can read minds and feel emotions like that … Nicole a name please?"

"Edward! But he only reads minds, Jasper is empathic" Nicole threw out automatically.

"Yeah! That's the one. I guess you people will have to hide your thinking boxes from me!"

"Oh no we won't. Ha, my power is knowledge. I know perfectly well what Nicole's power is, and how to block yours completely." Anagha recited perfectly. Yes I could definitely see her in a leader position.

"Oh! Well of course that makes sense. That would explain a bit. Anagha, Sam, I think that we should let Bella figure out what my power for herself. Just to play a little game," Nicole recommended to her friends, "Ok Bella we will tell you my power eventually if you cant guess it but we will give you hints over the next few weeks. Oh guys, do you know how much fun it would be Jacy was still around!? We could have hunted then kidnapped Bella into shopping! Yes of course we would go into hot topic." For the last part she looked directly at Anagha. Wait did she say Jacy? I wonder…

"Who is Jacy?" I questioned.

"Oh! I forgot you don't know whom we are talking about Bella. Jacy's real name is Jordan. She was one of our best friends. Wait Anagha why are you smiling like that? You know something. Whatever but Bella she passed away in a lion attack. The mountain lion just came out and ate her bones and all," Nicole explained, "But we think it was a vampire not a mountain lion. There were no traces of a body so we think she was turned."

"Correct. That would have been an accident on Kim's and my part. I needed soul and took a bit too much. Then when I was replacing part, Kim kind of lost control I pulled her off but Jacy turned. Not the best day for us. Now Kim and Jacy are like best friends and live out in Alaska. I was planning on going to head up and join them any day now. Want to come?" I asked knowing they would.

"Yes!" we all shouted. I hoped they knew that Jordan was only like 12 at the time she was turned. She was going to sill be small. Oh well.

"Oh and the whole needing souls and only a little blood, and the poison blood thing? Totally awesome," Anagha added as they left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

We were in the car. My favorite car, the Audi coop. We were about 2 hours from Mobile, Alabama. Then I just remembered the girls had not feed yet. I was about to ask them when I looked at their eyes for the first time. Nicole had metallic green eyes, Anagha had metallic blue eyes, and Sam had metallic pink. Now that was weird.

"Bella, do you think I could pass for an adult and get a drives license. I would love to buy the roadster version once I earn the money," Nicole asked me.

"You don't have to worry about the price, I could buy it for you, and if you take the classes then you could pass for an adult. You were tall as it was, I saw you guys before your transformation, and could have passed for 17 then. Then the transformation added another couple inches to ya so I think we can make that happen after we visit Jacy and Kim. I am currently living in Lafayette, Louisiana but since you guys are moving in with me we will move someplace new. I can home-school you guys, a nice change after the same curriculum for the past 30 years. Then you can all pose as 16 year olds while still at the same learning level you left off at. That is if you want to stay with me."

"Of course we want to stay with you if that is alright," Nicole whispered. She had been sitting in the front and then I wondered why she was whispering. I looked into the back and saw that the other two girls had fallen asleep while we were talking. Now I had to ask her, if anyone knew something about this then it would be Nicole. She seemed to know more about me than I did about myself.

"Nicole, did you notice that your eyes are metallic green and that your friends are metallic pink and blue? And that they are in fact sleeping in the back seat?" I asked warily. I, if it was possible was starting to get tiered. No that couldn't be.

"Bella, are you ok? You look like you are falling asleep at the wheel. I think I know what is going on, but you need to pull over. I can drive us there. The caretaker of the orphanage sometimes took me to his barn, I would ride the horses, and he would let me drive. I know how, that is why I was asking about it before. Just let me do it. You don't want to crash," she convinced me. Mainly because A) I was practically dead at the wheel, and B) she promised me answers.

"Only until you find a hotel, there should be a Marriott coming up. Then take one of my credit cards and charge 2 rooms connected if possible, I need to be in the same room as you," I instructed her drowsily. "Then once you secure a room, wake me and the other two up. I will try to stay awake though. I need to be in the same room as you, you have the answers I need. Then once that is done, you can sleep too," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about me," she said with a smirk "One think I did carry over, and obviously got enhanced, was my power bursts. At time intervals I get energy. It just passed 11 o'clock so I should be good for another few hours." Then I was fast asleep.

NPOV

Bella had just fallen asleep. Then I spotted the Marriott. I pulled in the parking lot and grabbed Bella's wallet.

"Excuse me, I would like 2 rooms with 2 beds each, and I would like them to be connected," I didn't say please, I am polite but I know enough not to be a pushover.

"Here you go miss, 2 rooms on the top floor, connected, 804 and 802, the rooms are even on one side, odd on the other," She handed me 4 keys. I thanked her politely and when to go wake the girls.

"Bella, wake up," I whispered quietly while rubbing her arm like Edward did. She woke up almost instantly. "Sorry, I know you haven't slept for a long time but I did not have to rudely awaken you with the ways I have to wake the other two," I whispered to her while she rubbed her eyes. I then noticed they had turned silver. Proving my theory. Then I prepared to get the other two up. Just a sharp pinch for Anagha, and then once she is awake, Sam. "Anagha, could you kindly help me with a quick wake Sammy maneuver?" I asked.

"Of course, I vote for method YW it will wake her the fastest," Anagha informed me.

"Oh! I like that one best. Bella next time you can help but lets just have you watch this one okay?" I asked and she nodded sheepishly, "this will really wake us all up though."

Then Anagha and I screamed at the top of our lungs, "SAMANTHA! WAFFELS DOWNSTAIRS!!!!!!!" Then she woke up right away. Actually I think we woke up a good half of the hotel. Well if it works, it works. I hurried them all inside. Following Bella's wishes I was rooming with her. The girls would probably be up all the rest of the night. Not that they _had _to sleep. Now Bella on the other hand, she had to catch up on a few hundred years of sleep. We would be here for a while, if she had to sleep that long really, but I think that if she starts to catch up, by sleeping regularly, she would be able to wake up by oh I'd say 10 o'clock in the morning. I know Anagha is the one who knows everything but I guess I am just figuring things out for myself. I can be independent if I want to. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in a hotel room. Nicole was sitting on the next bed over reading a book. It was called Twilight. I don't know what it was about but I really didn't care, nor did I care were she got it from. I wanted to know how I just possibly woke up, and why her eyes are the color they are. And yet for some unknown reason, I was dreading the answers.

"Morning Bella," she said, without looking up from her book, she reminded me of me when I was reading. Talking but not really out of the other world. Suddenly I heard a crash come from behind a door, "Dam it! SHUT UP! Anagha, Sam, some people are still sleeping, or if not then they didn't want to be woken up by 2 rowdy noisy obnoxious 13 year olds!" Nicole yelled at them. Then she walked back to the bed and muttered to herself though I herd her, "Stupid spazzes, they never shut up."

"Don't feel bad, Emmett would be louder than that at 3 in the morning," I told her, laughing, and remembering.

"Yeah, but you guys were in the woods not in the middle of a hotel," she muttered. How did she know that? "What did he do? Crash through the window, or did he and Jasper get into a fight and Edward throw them both out the big glass window in the back of the house. Either or I'm sure Esme was not pleased."

"Nicole how did you know that?" I asked.

"Know what?" she responded.

"Forget it if you won't answer I won't ask. You promised to answer a few of my questions today though,"

"Yes of course I will answer those. I promised that much. There are just certain things I can't tell you. What do you want to know?" She asked.

I started by asking the immediate question, "How did I sleep? And you and Sam and Anagha? How is that possible?"

"Now that is a good question. It is because the 4 of us are finally together. To make a long story short," she told me simply.

"How do you know the answers to these questions if Anagha is the one with infinite knowledge?" I wanted to know next.

"Anagha only knows things that have been proven. These are all assumptions to some degree. And I am the only one who knows all this. It, all in all, is just a matter of things happening at the right place at the right time," I gave her a questioning look.

"I guess the only way for you to finally understand completely would be for me to explain it all to you. I need to have Sam and Anagha in the room though. Is that okay with you? I only want to explain once. I want to wait for a little while though. I need to do a couple of things. Do you want me to explain in this hotel or when we get to Jacy's?" She asked.

"Jacy's. I have got a feeling that we are going to want a sound proof room. The house is actually mine and I install a very comfortable one in each house. Well all of them except one."

"Okay, then pack up and we can go. I got you more clothes. Don't worry. That book and all our clothes, they were not bought with your credit cards. Rule number one in an orphanage; if you have any money at all carry it with you at all times. I earned all mine by working at that barn I was telling you about. You would be surprised by what stores are open at 5 in the morning anymore," she informed me. I was shocked. She bought clothes for all of us and a book for herself with her own money. Yes, I was defiantly getting her that Roadster.

"Nicole you didn't have to do that," I said.

"Thank me, Anagha and Sam helped too. They had their money on them too,"

"Thanks guys!" I called over to the next room. I heard no response. That could be bad. "Nicole? Where are the other two?"

"Oh, they are probably over at the hotel counter checking out like I told them to. We are packing up then heading out," She answered me.

"I'm driving though, I drive faster. We can probably get there by oh id say lunch time," I informed her, "Hey! I just noticed something. You guys never hunted, right after you get changed normally you have to hunt," I said confused.

"Yet one more thing to explain to you when we get to the house. Bella there is so much you don't know. I think the best way would be to let me drive, then you need to take this book," she held the book called Twilight, which she had been reading earlier up in front of me, "and read it. I have been rereading it all morning to see if my explanation fits, when we come across another borders or any bookstore I need to grab the other two. Then much of it will probably make more sense," She told me.

"Deal."


	11. Chapter 11

I had just finished the last page of the book when we arrived at Jacy's. It was a good thing that I had that GPS system installed, I could read without having to give Nicole and Anagha directions. They had been switching on and off driving. For some odd reason they did not trust Samantha to drive. Well they knew her better than I did. That book had changed everything.

"Did you love it?" Nicole chirped happily. True it was a fantastically written book but it told everyone about us. Not much we can do about it though. Plus listed under fiction not many people would really believe it. That was a plus.

"It was really good. And it explained why you guys know so much about us," I said to them all.

"Actually everything that those two know is from me telling them. They still haven't read the books yet. Actually pass that one to Anagha. She will want something to read tonight," She told me giving Anagha an evil smirk.

"Now lets go see Jacy so I can get this explaining over with," and with that we went to have our joyous reunion.

"NICOLE, ANAGHA, SAMMY! How in the world did you guys get turned?" Jacy exclaimed, "Bella you didn't change more innocent people did you? KIM! Get your but in here. I want you to meet some people. Oh, and Bella's here too."

"Thanks for the heartfelt introduction _Jordan_," It is soo much fun to mock her by using her full name.

"Bella, did I ever tell you that we found out Kim's power. Oh well we did. I think she is using it on the dog now," she told us casually. How was she using a power on an animal? But Kim was always close to animals. Yet two vampires have a dog, strange.

"How do you guys have a dog? And how is she using her power on it?" I asked

"I will let Kim explain it to you, here she is now!" Jacy said as Kim walked into the room. She seemed to be talking to a wolf. I guess this is what she meant by a dog. Well I never said my friends were normal.

"Bella! Nice to see you again. You never said you would be coming down," she greeted me.

"Well I found these three, and they knew shifter here so I decided that it was time to see if you two had destroyed my house yet," I told her as I made my way to the kitchen. I loved the table here; I always sat here when I had the choice. It was engraved with flowers around the edges and it was just so pretty. When I said the girls knew shifter Sam, Anagha, and Nicole gave me another confused look. "Jacy is an appearance shifter. I have nicknames for everyone that I have changed or helped during the change. Just kind of a thing that defines their power or trait. Anagha would be Smarts; Sam would be Sensor, named so for their powers. Nicole you never told me your power,"

"Wait a second," Jacy interrupted mainly because she was out of the loop. She cant stand that, "List your powers."

"I'll just summarize. Anagha knows everything to a limit. Sam feels emotions, and I am a peace-maker," Nicole informed her friend.

"So Nicole your nickname is Truce," I stated simply, "Kim, Jacy mentioned you found your power?"

"Yup. I can communicate with animals. That is what I was doing with Siray, here. I was talking with her. The good part is that I can change them if they want. Did you know that their transformation only takes 3 hours? They are soo lucky!" I nodded and agreed with her.

"Jacy, the girls and I are going to need that spare soundproof room for the night okay? No just us," I told her as she was going to ask if she could come. I took the girls up to the top floor. There was the little suite that I had designed for occasions like this. And it was completely vampire soundproof!

"Okay, Nicole now it is time to explain it all once and for all."

**AN: There is a picture of the room on my profile. The beds would be around the corner.**


	12. EXPLENATION

OK so it seems like everyone is very confused so I am going to recap what happened in every chapter so far Okay?

Chapter 1:

We learn that Bella is going to be changed

We learn that something or someone is interfering with Bella's life

Chapter 2:

Bella says goodbye to Charlie

We hear something coming from someone called watcher

Chapter 3:

The angels come into the picture

Chapter 4:

We hear from the Angels again

Bella and Edward argue/debate (no yelling involved)

Bella's changing starts

Chapter 5:

PPL (Carlisle, Jasper and so on) go to see angels

Jasper has a plan that we never hear

Bella's changing lasted longer than 3 days

Chapter 6:

Alice is crying

Edward is faking dead

Bella smells like blood

Bella cry's real tears

Bella runs away

Chapter 7:

385 years later

Bella needs souls and blood to survive

She defeated the angels

Her blood is poison

She finds 3 girls Anagha, Sam, Nicole

Chapter 8:

We find out two of the new girls' powers

Anagha knows everything

Sam can feel emotions and read minds

They are going to a friends house (Jacy)

They are not surprised by Bella's powers

Chapter 9:

In the car Bella realizes the girls never drank blood

Nicole's eyes are metallic green

Sam's eyes are metallic pink

Anagha's eyes are metallic blue

Bella's eyes used to be topaz but now are silver

All fall asleep (including Bella) except for Nicole

Nicole knows too much, and falls asleep later

Chapter 10:

Bella wakes up in hotel

Nicole is reading Twilight

Anagha can only know things that are proven

They are going to get an explanation at Jacy's

Chapter 11:

We arrive at Jacy's

Jacy's power is to change appearances

Kim can talk to animals

Nicole is a peace-maker

They go to let Nicole explain

That is all that has happened so far. I might do a chapter on what has become of the Cullens soon. They are alive, but think Edward is dead like Bella. That is all besides Carlisle. But is he really?


	13. Chapter 12

"Bella I am now going to say something. Anagha, Sam you two need to listen too." Nicole said.

"K!" the other two said innocently.

"Bella… Edwardisnotafullnormalvampireandnowneitherareyouandneitherarewe!" she sputtered out so fast that I could not even catch it. .

"Nicole all I got out of that was that "neither am, vampire, and we" you need to slow down," I told her.

"Oh for gods sake Bella keep up!" Sam scolded me, "She said, "Edward is not a full normal vampire and now neither are any of us!" well I edited a bit but it was just too long for me to say."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Edward was never human. Anagha I have got a question. I am betting that Carlisle thinks that Bella was never truly human correct?" Nicole asked, and Anagha nodded her head, "Well that is only part true, but not enough that it would have made much difference to her changing, just her powers," she finished, though I think she was mainly speaking to them. They were now just looking at each other. Suddenly expressions of understanding flooded the blond and black haired girls faces. They all now knew what I did not. I had a feeling that this would change my entire outlook on my life. I had a feeling that this was going to draw me closer to these three girls than I thought, and it would probably involve the Cullens at closer proximity than I want.

"Bella, we are all going to explain this slowly. We are going to start with yours and Edward's family histories. Okay?" I nodded as Anagha said this, "Sam blurt this out and you will die, most likely from the explosion that Bella would cause." She finished in a warning tone to her friend.

"Bella, your great-grandmother on Charlie's side of the family, her name was Maria, she was an angel. That is why Edward, Aro, and Jane could never use their powers on you," Nicole told me gently.

"Edward's grandfather on his mother's side and grandmother on his father's side were both angels. He was a good portion angel. His blood would not have tempted vampire when he was human. Carlisle would not have noticed, because he was trained to ignore the smell anyway. That is why his mother knew Carlisle could do something more than anyone else could for her son. She knew what he was," Sam said in a calm fashion.

"Edwards venom interacted with your bit of angel and turned you into what you are today. A half vampire half angel, hence all of your powers, and all the soul drinking stuff. I think we can stop that though. That I will save for last though. Next question" Nicole said. This was beginning to become overwhelming.

**AN (What we have just learned,**

**Bella and Edward are both part Angel**

**When the venom interacted strange effects took place)**

"Why did all our eyes change colors?" I asked.

"Because we are all together. Bella that is the answer to all these questions, we are together" Nicole said, "I am going to get this over with. But I want you on the bed," when she said that I moved, not only physically but also I moved into a sheltered state in my mind. This was the final blow I had been dreading.

"Bella, Edward is alive, he is the one who changed us."


	14. Chapter 13

NPOV

NPOV

Then she fainted. That was the point of her moving to the bed. We would have to explain the rest to her once she woke up. But I was board. I needed something to read. Anagha had picked up Twilight, and started to read. Who knows where Sam had gone. Most likely to go and see if Jacy could change her hair somehow. Make it straighter or curly. Her hair depended on her mood so I never knew.

"Anagha, I am going to see where the closest book store is okay?" all I got in response was a grunt, "If you ever come out of the book could you give me a call on Jacy's cell, she has got to have one, if Bella wakes up?" yet another grunt. I ran down the stairs quietly, and so gracefully that it would have made Alice proud. Hmm. That gives me an idea.

"Jacy!" I called to her. She turned out to be exactly where I though. In her room trying to change Sam's hair the way she wanted it. As usual Sam was being picky.

"Jacy, I need your cell phone! And I need to borrow some money, I will pay you back, but I need to pick up some books," I told her.

"Both are downstairs," she said as she was concentrating. Really I think she didn't hear a word I said, before she never would have given up that easily. As I ran back down the stairs I saw that Kim was doodling. I like to doodle.

"Oh! You are doodling!" I said as I looked over her shoulder, it was a nature picture, "you should add a supernova," I told her as I skipped away.

"Nope I need to add piranhas!" she called back at me. I waked out the door laughing. I think that we would get along well. She was quiet, but I could get her riled up and hyper if I really wanted to. I jumped into Bella's car. If I kept driving I was going to get caught eventually. I really needed a license. Oh well. I looked enough like Bella to pass. Her hair was darker, but I could just say I got a dye job. Yeah, for now that would work. Now I needed a phone book. Wait I don't know for which state, or even if they are in the country. Jacy's phone was going to come in handy. I dialed her number, Kim picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Piranha. It's Supernova, please give the phone to Anagha," she knew who it was right away. Now we had cool codenames for each other.

"Hello?"

"What country are the Cullens living in?" I questioned her right away. She would know it was me.

"USA, Washington is the state. You can guess the town with all your Twilight knowledge. Why?"

"Never mind. Thanks bye," I pretty much hung up on her. I needed to get there as soon as possible. I wonder how fast I can run? I need to bring the car back first. Then leave a note. I won't be going back inside.

ALICE POV

I exited a vision; a strange vampire would be arriving at our house in a matter of hours. She could run faster than Edward even could have when he was alive. I needed to tell Carlisle. He would want to know, "Carlisle, a strange vampire will be arriving at our front door in a few hours."

"Why are they strange?" he asked arriving in the living room.

"Well first off she just left from Alabama, and will be arriving here in two hours. That is fast even for us. Plus I can't tell what her diet is. Her eyes were metallic green."

"That would be impos…" he trailed off at the end. Then ran out of the room.

NPOV

I couldn't believe that I was already in Colorado. I was moving so fast, considering I had only been traveling for an hour. I wonder if Bella, after Charlie died, bought the house. It would make sense.

APOV

In a few seconds the girl would show up on our doorstep, Carlisle had not come out of his office yet. I planed to meet her at the door. She didn't seem to pose a thret though. Normally I will see danger. Okay here she is. The doorbell will ring… RRRRIIIIING.

NPOV

I can't believe I am at the house where the Cullens live. Someone is opening the door.

"Alice?" I ask, then realizing that she doesn't know me.

"Hi. Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She asks me in the voice I always imagined on her.

"I am a friend of Bella's," that is all it takes and I am dragged into the house. It is as beautiful as it is described in the book, if not even more so. I am virtually pulled up the stairs and Alice is knocking as hard as she can on a door that I can only guess leads to Carlisle's study. The door is opened and we enter the room of books.

"Is this who you had a vision about Alice?" he asked her and she nodded furiously. He then directed his attention to me.

"You know Bella?"

"Yes," I said.

"Alice why don't you tell everyone that we need to have a family meeting in a little while. I want to talk to…"

"Nicole," I supplied

"Thank you, Nicole alone," he finished. Alice pouted but left the room.

"Hello Nicole, I am Carlisle. That was my daughter Alice. And yes this room is soundproof to vampire ears," he said in response to my unasked question.

"You know Edward is alive correct? I know you knew he was faking dead. But he is alive somewhere in the state of New Jersey the last time anyone took account," I told him in a completely serious voice. I had not come for pleasantries. I had to get Bella back to the Edward. And all the Cullens back together.

"I know. Let me guess, he was the one who changed you? Now Bella's eyes are silver, hence why yours are metallic," he asked and stated at the same time.

"Yes, but not only me, my two friends. Right before I left…" Jacy's cell went off.

"Take it," Carlisle told me. I picked it up and saw that it was Jacy's house.

_N "Yes?"_

_A "She's waking up. Where are you, don't tell me on the way to see the Cullens, please Nicole!"_

_N "Well you see the thing is, I'm already in Carlisle's office, he is waiting for me to get off the phone. If she really is waking up then tell her I am out getting the next two books and some stuff for Jacy, make Jacy agree, and I will be back ASAP"_

_A "Uggggggggg! Fine!"_

I win, as usual.

"Carlisle, if you want me to be here when you tell the family Edward is alive, because that is what you need to do, then we have to do it now. I need to get back to Bella to tell her the rest of the story," I told him. I really did have to get going.

"I don't want to tell them. I want you to tell them. You know the most about this situation, and I want to come with you back to Bella. Alice will probably want to also. I figure since you run so fast that you could get back and we follow and be there in a day or so. Deal?"

"Yes," and with that deal made we started to travel out of his office to give the Cullens one of the biggest shocks of their lives.

"Everyone, this is Nicole. She has important information for us all," Alice was bouncing, as described in the books. And the rest of them were looking curious.

"Hello, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper. Hi Emmett. Yes I know who you all are. And one thing I am here to tell you is, I know where Bella is," they looked shocked and astonished, well, all except for Alice and Carlisle. They had known before hand. Now for the news that only one other person in this room knew. It was time to tell them, I needed to go and tell Bella the full story.

"Carlisle, I am going to tell them then run. I need to go home, and tell Bella, you guys follow," he nodded as I retold him the instructions. Everyone else understood only part of what I said, they knew that they were going to go and see Bella, "Everyone, you have all believed something for a great many years. You were all mislead, a false lead was made to make Bella safe, you all were told Edward is dead. He is not." The shock fell on all of their faces. With that, I was gone.


	15. Chapter 14

BPOV

BPOV

About an hour after I woke up at Jacy's Nicole got back from running errands. I still couldn't believe he was alive. My love, my heart, my soul was still alive. I had been missing something these many years. I thought it was just the fact that he was dead, but now I know. It was our souls trying to pull us back together. I needed to hear the rest of the story. Anagha refused to tell me, she said she didn't know the entire story; we would all have to wait for Nicole to get back. I was pretty much just staring out the window; I know I was bouncing, probably looking like Alice. I missed her. Now that I knew Edward was alive I knew I would have to go back to tell them. While I was deep in though the front door creaked open. I ran at vampire speed to greet her. She had two other books with her. New Moon and Eclipse, they were both by the same author as Twilight. I knew these were the next two books telling about my life. I could read them later, first I needed to hear everything that happened.

NPOV

"Okay, Bella. Now I need to inform you of everything that happened. And what we all are," I said as we started back up the stairs. Jacy was still sitting in the other room so I just threw her stuff at her. She dropped it all; even as a vampire she had no coordination. Then we hurried up the last set of stairs, "Bella are you ready to hear everything?" I asked gently.

"Yes."

"Okay, so I guess since I already told you about your bloodlines, I can start with when you were in the middle of your changing. Carlisle didn't know what the angels were planning. Edward knew you would not want anyone to fight for you so he did the only thing that would comprehend in his mind, he made you run as far away as possible. It worked extraordinarily well. Mainly because all the Cullens, other than Carlisle, really did believe him dead. He ran during what he thought was the last day of your changing. What he didn't know was you were only on your 3rd day of 13. The angel part demolished the fire in you, but it also made the change take so much longer. There was a reason this didn't happen with Edward. Edward is half angel half vampire, just as you are, but seeing as he changed you it was calmed. If say Carlisle had changed you, you would have gone through the same pain and a shorter time frame," I waited to see if this was all being taken in. There was so much technical information that the story wouldn't make sense without, but it was making things much more complicated. I thought it was time for Anagha to take over the story telling. The next part was simple.

"Then you ran for years living out your life, contented, but not complete," Anagha continued like I knew she would, "You lived as a veggie vampire, but took soles as necessary. You lived as happily as you possibly could. Kim and Jacy came into the picture and that was that. You lived but something was missing, and you knew it."

"That was when you found us. You saw something in that forest that made you wonder, and made that fading ache come back full force," I started, "We were changed by Edward Cullen. He let you get a glimpse of him on purpose. He knows what's going on, he knew that we were meant to be the 4, you, Anagha, Sam, and me. That is why we can sleep, eat, and no longer need blood. Bella the 4 of us together, we are the key to…"

AN: I know you all hate me right now but it is necessary. No flames plz. I have to think about this plot line, remember ppl, I am making this up as I go…


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I know y'all most likely hate me for waiting soooo long to post. I feel really bad bout that but I am not going to make excuses, I just havent been in the mood to write. Plus I am still trying to figure out how I am going to explane my info! Okay whoever is still reading and reveiwing I luv ya! **

As I was about to state what I knew the door was broken down. Everyone's reactions were very different, and it was quite funny actually. Bella well she was so intent in what I was saying she just kind of -sort of fell off her chair, only to be caught by the pixie who had A) broken the door and B) was now running around the room like a cheetah on catnip. Anagha didn't realize anything was going on until she was hit in the back of the head by flying wood. Then a few profanities flew out of her mouth, though it didn't hurt her it had taken her by surprise. Sam well lets list her reactions, step one, scream, step two, jump, step three, run around with Alice. Me well I just sighed, I hadn't heard Alice pull up but I figured she would be here before anyone else.

"Hey! Alice!" I finally got here attention calling her sharply, "Talk, explain, anything you want, but don't break Bella kay?" she nodded. I had a natural leader complex for hyperactive people. "I am going to explain to Jacy and Kim, they probably want to know why a sprite-like vamp. Just ran through their home, when are the others getting here?"

"Few hours…" Alice managed to choke out between her fits of laughter at Bella. She didn't realize how many human traits Bella still had. They were gaining everyday…

"Nicole! I demand an explanation!" Jacy called as I was walking down the stairs. Kim was sitting there with a copy of a new book in her hands, reading but still knowing what was going on enough to roll her eyes a Jacy.

"You can't demand anything shrimp," I told her as I pushed her over, she was such a klutz, "But you happen to be in luck 'cuz I was coming down to give you one anyway." Kim laughed at Jacy's lack of balance and closed her book so she could find out what was going on too.

"What the hell was that running through my house?" Jacy asked again.

"Not your house, Bella's house, and not a what, a who. Alice Cullen to be exact," I told her watching her expression change dramatically.

"Holy --, I thought the fact that there was a vampire named Bella was bad enough. Is the entire world copying Stephenie Meyer now?" she sighed.

"The whole world _is _twilight ducky. You don't get it that is THE Isabella Marie Swan, and THE Mary Alice Brandon Cullen," I told her while gently lifting her head with the newspaper so she looked at me. I looked at her eyes for the first time since I had gotten here. They were metallic pink, the only person who had that color eyes was Samantha. I then snapped her on the nose with the newspaper.

"What the hell was that for?!" she screeched at me.

"You deserved it. When did your eyes to turn pink?" I asked sharply. She looked startled.

"Jacy you idiot this changes everything! Now I have to go and…" I sighed. Now I had to make changes. This part of the plan was vital, "Jacy. You. Upstairs. NOW! Kim at this point you are more than welcome to join us."

"Yes sure, this should be interesting. I will be up in just a minute."

I then stormed up the stairs to the music room. She had to have it; it was famous at this point. I spotted it right away. Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway CD. I only needed one song on it. It would get my point across well. I then ran up to the room just as Kim was getting there. Kim entered and sat down on one of the many chairs. Sam and Alice were still running around and Anagha was in the corner reading. Again. It was time for me to get loud, "Shut up and sit down!"

"I am quiet and sitting!" Anagha sang from the corner of the room. She looked up and saw my face. She ran over to the table and handed me the book. I took the book from her hands and started pacing. I then stood back and leaned against the doorway.

"Bite me. Sam get your butt up here, Jace you too," I glared down at them. I had been only a bit taller than Sam before our change, and a couple inches taller than Jacy. Now I had grown a few inches, and I towered over them.

"As I thought. Sam, Jacy look in the mirror. Sam as you will notice your eyes have turned back to the golden they are supposed to be. This supports my theory even more. I am going to be rather blunt and just say it," then just as I was preparing to finish it happened. Sam was going down, literally. Once more I simply sighed. Bella was yelling at me for seemingly not caring.

"What in the hell are you doing? Don't you care that one of your friends just crumpled to the floor?"

"Not really, she will be up in a couple minutes. Annaz have you figured it out yet?" I asked her. She should have enough information now that she will actually get it now. Sam fainting was all the proof that I needed. My best friend nodded.

"The Cullens are almost here. I thought you might want to hold off so we could inform them all together. Maybe we can let them all know without interruptions?" She informed me, while her eyes still begged for my book back. I handed it to her.

"Alice how long until they get here? How did they get here so fast? Oh" I asked the only person who could tell the future in the room as I noticed that it was already 12 noon of the next day.

"Umm… well either an hour, or a few more…" she trailed off, "If this idiot on the road decides to cut off the other human then it will take a day, the road will be full of traffic because of the accident and Carlisle will just pull onto side roads for the night. That will make them take longer."

"Well while we wait I want you all to listen to a song and remember it. Most of you have probably heard it blasting from my room at the home, but I will play it anyway. Actually if you all don't mind the entire CD will help you understand the situation. They all describe it pretty dam well." The entire group stared at me when I said this, "Y'all don't have to stare, I can curse if I want too."


	17. Chapter 16

The events of the next few hours were nothing special. Sam woke up; I gave Anagha the book back and so on and so forth. In the next couple of hours the Cullens arrived and Bella and everyone rejoiced. There was only one part of their family missing. I finally got them all to sit down. Now it was the moment we had all been waiting for. The explanation.

"Now we all know each other and I think we all have major questions. I would ask ya'll," when I said that I got some sniggers from Jacy, Sam, and Anagha, mainly Anagha, "to go up to soundproof room but there is not enough room or a door any more so I want us all in the dinning room in oh say about 20 minutes, give or take" I gave them a second to take in times. They all nodded. Anagha knew what I needed done.

"Carlisle would you please come with Nicole and I for a moment?" She asked for me.

"Of course Anagha," he stood up and followed the two of us out of the room.

"Now I am doing the speaking for Nicole and myself because though I know most of the story and you know a good percentage of what is going on she is still going to be doing the most talking and explaining, because she knows everything. She has this freaky way of piecing together this. Anyway you and myself have a very specific and important job to do. We need to assist in the story telling. You know the history, I know the future of what is going to happen, and She knows it all and everyone else needs to know all most everything. There are going to be certain details that we are going to leave out. And as far as my understanding goes Nicole has already discussed them with you so, let us migrate to the dinning room to start with the explanation."

Everyone was downstairs. Waiting. I sat at the center of the head of the table with Anagha to my left and Carlisle to my right. The rest sat randomly around the table. It was finally time to start explaining. I needed to do it relatively quickly on the account of the fact that he was going to show up soon.

"Well I have the information that you all want. So here it goes. When Anagha, Sam, and Myself were changed, as you already know by Edward, a strange interaction took place. When we meet Bella the "power" that we had all been given took effect. What is that power you may ask. We can change vampires back into humans"

* * *

**Now for a quick commercial break:**

**Now how many of you are confused by Nicole's, Sam's, Anagha's, and Bella's powers? I know that if I wasn't the author I would be so that is why we are sending all you readers a FREE information booklet!**

**Booklet non-existent info is in this "commercial"**

**Nicole:**

**Has connection with Anagha and Sam and can read their minds**

**Can create peace**

**Changes vampires back to humans**

**Anagha:**

**Knows everything proven in the world**

**Has same special connection with Nicole and Sam**

**Changes vampires back into humans**

**Sam:**

**Has same special connection with Anagha and Nicole**

**Can read minds**

**Can feel and change emotions**

**Once could but no longer can change vampires into humans**

**Bella:**

**Drinks souls**

"**Battle" power**

**Poison blood**

**Vampires into humans**

* * *

"We can do that at will or by force. Sam no longer can do that at all because her powers were taken from her. You see once we have found our soul mate, unless we know what is happening, and choose to stay a vampire, then we begin our change to human. 'The power of the Eies' as I have begun to call it, as the person who posses the power's eyes change to the metallic color, will then be passed on to the next person. In this case Sam to Jacy," I paused a moment to catch my breath and let them all take in that information. Carlisle began to talk.

"This happened to us because of the fact that all of the 3 and Bella have the miniscule traces of angel blood in our veins. The fact that Edward changed them all activated that in our DNA and caused this reversal in the change that we undergo," he gave the scientific half.

"Sam had meet her soul mate in her human life, his name is Tyler. Since he is a human she had two options, turn him or change back to human form. She didn't know what was happening so the change took place to make it simpler for them to be together. Hence why she is turning human again. Though once she turns back her blood will always be half venom. So the powers and such will be less than a vampire but more than a human, and she will still look like a vampire. In essence a good angel," Anagha told about the upcoming information.

"Bella with you and Edward nothing will happen until you two reunite, on the account that you are both the same species. If you two come together again then you will both have the choice be human or to continue your lives as vampires. Now for how we change vampires back into humans willingly. Alice, you and Jasper are soul mates. Now you both have the choice right now or at any time that if you both wish to become human then you would come to either Bella, Anagha, Myself, and now Jacy instead of Sam. We have the power to turn ya'll back human." I pretty much finished up our explenation with that. But of course with that much incoming information we couldn't be done yet. There just _had _to be questions.

"So in order to get the power of the Eies you have to have traces of angel blood in your veins when you are turned?" Esme asked. I hadn't even thought to bring that one up even though I knew the answer.

"No, Jacy was completely human when she was changed and now is completely vampire. In order for the power to form 4 people with a bit of angel blood had to be changed by one and the same person. That one person had to have a rather large amount of angel blood in them. And well you all know the family histories. So is there any more questions?" I got a few head shakes in response, "Okay then. He there?" I asked Anagha. She nodded, while the others (not including Alice) gave me confused looks.

"Come on in," I finished. And then in walked the true angel himself.

Edward Cullen


	18. Epilog

As we ran into the valley where the house was we stopped at the top of the hill. You had a perfect view of the house from here. I looked at her and she smiled back at me. We looked down at the house once more. I still couldn't hear her thoughts but I knew her well enough to tell what was next. I clung tight to her hand and we walked calmly down the hill. Our world was perfect now. I was back with the one I loved, we had all decided to stay vampire for the moment. Well almost. The girls, mainly Anagha and Nicole, along with some help from Carlisle and lots of encouragement from the family, figured out how to turn us all into half-lings. We now didn't need blood, could sleep and eat if we wanted to, but didn't need too. We could live however we wanted now. As I said our world was perfect. We were all together in our amazing home. Our world was as good as it could be. Bella and myself had been reunited, the couples still stood. Sam and Tyler had gotten together, and were living life as humans for the time being. They still were debating their futures. Nicole and Anagha still hadn't found their one yet. Jacy meet a vampire by the name of Dan who she instantly connected with. She moved into one of Bella's smaller homes with him. None of the other girls could stand him, they loved teasing Jacy about him, because of the fact that she hates him with a passion, but loves him at the same time. So they both decided to stay half-lings, and the power moved onto Kim. Eies will never come back to Jacy now. Oh and if it was never mentioned the power can only be bestowed upon a girl. A new girl had moved in, and joined our family. Alexis, or Alexa as she preferred to be called, she instantly clicked with Anagha. Nicole and Kim we wary at first but then came around to love the girl like another sister, which is what they considered themselves at this point. The family was happy and we were happy.

_Eies will change the world_

**Yes I know I have kinda ended the story without warning. But if I get any encouragement I will write something about the lives of Nicole, Anagha, Kim, Jacy, Alexa, and some other people I decide to add in. I guess you could call it a sequel, kinda. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed DYSLM. I will let ya'll know if I am going to make the sequel.**


End file.
